


Inconvenient Predicament

by szczepter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mind Reading, this fic is pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Kuroko wakes up and discovers he has an unusual ability</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconvenient Predicament

One sunny morning Kuroko opens his groggy eyes and just  _knows_  it won’t be a good day.

His feels a pulsating ache in his temples which makes him groan and turn on his side, burying his face in the comfortable pillow. Five minutes pass and then the boy sighs heavily and finally climbs out of the comfort of his bed.

His daily routine goes as always: wash up, get dressed, check if everything for school is inside his bag, feed Nigou and eat breakfast. However, Kuroko can feel a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that something is amiss, that something bad is just _bound_  to happen today.

Upon entering the kitchen he realizes that he has no one he can share his worries with; his parents are already out, hurrying for work and his grandmother is still a sleep.

Kuroko munches on some toast and mentally prepares himself for the upcoming disaster whatever it will be.

—-

The moment he steps his foot on the school premises  _it_  happens.

Kuroko stops in his tracks, eyes wide and just pauses for a moment. It’s like an overwhelming cacophony and it  _never_  stops nor pauses.

Somehow Kuroko can hear other people’s thoughts.

He’s not stupid and can put two and two together when he hears things which  _aren’t said out loud_.

Someone bumps into him and he almost falls but manages to steady himself in the last minute.

_Where the hell did he come from!_

Kuroko feels his head throb painfully.

—-

This… _ability_  would be quite useful if it weren’t so inconvenient at the same time. It would be convenient using it for tests or class in general or even for basketball (though, Kuroko isn’t sure he would  _want_  to use it for the sport.)

The problem is that, he can’t block it, he can’t filter it and all he hears sometimes when he’s in a place full of people is just one, constant  _noise_.

Plus, the thoughts of teenagers aren’t particularly clever either.

 Kuroko tries focusing, blocking,  _not_  thinking at all, but it doesn’t work. Not one bit.

And then he hears a voice.

One particular voice. Loud enough to drown out the rest of the annoying voices. It’s stark and bright and prominent.

And it’s Kagami-kun’s.

—-

Kuroko isn’t surprised at all by this development.

_At all._

—-

The following week goes by and he manages to control his new ability and tune out most of the undesired voices. He tries however, to experiment and ‘peek’ a bit on his senpai.

The results are quite interesting.

Kiyoshi-senpai’s thoughts make him smile, because he always worries about others first.

The captain’s thoughts make him a bit nervous and stressed.

Izuki-senpai’s make him frustrated because he actually thinks up funny jokes and then forgoes them for the less funny ones.

Coach’s are scary. That’s all.

And then there is Kagami-kun.

His thoughts are also not the most insightful.

Kuroko goes through a multitude of reactions; from exasperated when he thinks about food, to amused when there are brief mentions of crushing his middle school friends, to fondness when Kagami thinks about Alex-san and Himuro-san, to pride and happiness when Kagami-kun’s thoughts wander to their team and the sport which they both love and connect through.

His thoughts are simple, like he is himself, but somehow, for some reason they stand out for Kuroko. They helped him in focusing on only one voice and dealing faster with the annoying predicament, which is still very inconvenient rather than not.

But there is one thing which puzzles Kuroko.  

Kagami-kun doesn’t think about  _him_.

—-

It’s not like Kuroko expected Kagami to think about him all the time. That would be ridiculous and most inconvenient for both of them. However, he did expect to be at least a little on his partner’s mind.

A simple  _Kuroko really is dependable_  or  _he really is annoying with his low presence_  or even  _he’s so annoying_  would suffice. But there was nothing. At all. Kuroko wasn’t even a musing in Kagami-kun’s mind. It distressed him a bit, because he himself spent a good amount of time thinking about Kagami-kun and cataloguing all his habits. At first it was just something Kuroko did for everyone. With time, it became something he did unconsciously.

But the point stood. Kagami-kun didn’t bother to think about Kuroko.

—-

So Kuroko decided to take matters into his own hands and make Kagami-kun think, even if the thoughts wouldn’t be pleasant.

He upped his appearing out of nowhere and startled the taller boy even more than usual. He put Nigou in his personal space, or provided a towel or a bottle of water as much as he only heard Kagami-kun’s thoughts of being thirsty.

Nothing. Not even a mention about  _Kuroko being creepy_ or _weirder than usual._

—-

Another week passes and Kuroko gets frustrated so he decides to confront Kagami about it.

"Kagami-kun" he says when they are the only two left in the locker room. Kagami looks at Kuroko briefly, acknowledging that he listens.

"I must tell you something." Kagami closes the locker and puts his shirt on. "Yeah? What is it?" Kuroko takes a deep breath.

“Something happened a few weeks ago. Something inconvenient.” Kagami’s eyes widen.

“Wait. Don’t tell me it’s your wrists?” He suddenly grabs Kuroko’s hand. “Do they hurt again? Do you want me to give you a compress? Or rub them? No, shit wait. It actually makes is worse right?” Kuroko looks at Kagami’s worried face and blinks.

“No, my wrists are fine.” He says tentatively and watches as the crinkle between Kagami’s brows smoothes itself back.

“Oh.” Kagami says and reluctantly lets Kuroko’s hand go. It drops limply to his side.

“Then what is it?” Kagami asks and sits down on the bench to tie his shoes. Kuroko fidgets for a moment.

“Three weeks ago, I woke up and I discovered that I could….ah, how to say it? Hear things.” Kagami raises an eyebrow.

“You’re gonna need to be more specific.”

Kuroko sighs and decides to just be straightforward.

“I realized I could hear the thoughts of other people.” He says and waits for Kagami’s reaction. Kagami meanwhile freezes and looks at Kuroko.

“What?” Kuroko nods. Kagami blinks, there is a tense pause and then he snorts.

“What kind of a joke is that Kuroko?”  Kuroko sighs, but he’s not mad.

“It’s not a joke Kagami-kun. It’s the truth.” Kagami cocks his head to the side.

“Really, now?”

“Yes.”

Kagami sighs and it sounds amused. He hides his face in his hands and then looks up at Kuroko.

“You know that it’s not really…like I don’t know, easy to believe?”

“I am aware.” Kuroko says. “I couldn’t control it at first and all I could hear was one, great noise.” Kagami winces.

“Sounds though.”

“Yes. But then I was able to learn how to tune it out by…focusing on…” Kuroko pauses suddenly.

“On what?” Kagami asks. Kuroko shakes his head.

“Nothing. I learned how to control it.” Kagami looks at Kuroko, but lets it go.

“I still have a hard time in believing all this you know?” He scratches his head. “Can you like give me a proof or something?”

“I knew all the answers to the test we had today, because I heard Furihata-kun’s answers.” Kagami whistles and leans back against the wall.

“Man, Kuroko. I would never take you for the cheating type.”

“I didn’t cheat.” Kuroko protests. “It was hard not to hear and it was convenient. I did it only once, because I didn’t study for the test.”

“Hm.” Kagami hums. “Kay, what else.” Kuroko raises an eyebrow.

“I don’t know. The Captain wants to buy flowers for the coach for her birthday, but he’s undecided. Izuki-senpai actually has good ideas for jokes but forgoes them for the less funny.” He pauses. “And Kiyoshi-senpai forgot his bag and will be here in a minute.” Just as he finishes his sentence, the door open and Kiyoshi enters, a sheepish grin on his face.

“Sorry. I forgot my bag.” He says and grabs the bag in question and exits the locker room. Kagami blinks confused.

“Wow.” He finally says. “That’s actually…”

_Strange? Weird? Creepy?_ Kuroko’s mind helpfully supplies.

“Awesome.” Kagami concludes and grins at Kuroko.

“You don’t think it’s weird?” Kuroko asks tentatively.

“Yeah, sure it’s…weird. But also kind of awesome. Don’t you think?”

“It’s inconvenient.” Kuroko says. Kagami snorts, but then stops when Kuroko sends him a dirty look.

“Fine, whatever. Hey, I hope you don’t use this mind ‘thingy’ during the game?” Kuroko looks a bit offended.

“Of course not.  _That_  would be cheating.” 

“Yeah.” Kuroko huffs at Kagami’s strange tone.

“It seems to me, that you are still not fully convinced Kagami-kun.”

“Can you blame me?” He asks and rubs his cheek. “Okay. What am I thinking about now?” Kuroko rolls his eyes.

“You’re hungry and you want to go to Maji Burger. I know this, you are always hungry after practice.”

“Oh. Right. Okay what about now?” Kuroko raises an eyebrow.

“You think Kiyoshi-senpai’s eyebrows are strange. That’s rich, coming from someone like you Kagami-kun.” Kagami flushes.

“Shut up.” He mutters. He then hangs his head. “Okay I believe you.” Suddenly there is a tense pause and Kagami fidgets on the bench. Kuroko is confused with the sudden change in mood. He sits next to Kagami, who startles and jumps a bit.

“Okay.” Kagami says slowly, but it sounds like he’s reassuring himself. “What am I thinking now.” He says and looks at Kuroko straight in the face. Kuroko blinks, because he hears nothing.

Nothing.

He frowns.

“Why are you making fun of me?” He asks and Kagami looks taken a back.

“What?”

“You aren’t thinking about anything.” He says.

“What? No! I was!” Kuroko frowns again.

“But I- I can’t hear.” Kagami blinks.

“That’s strange.” Kuroko nods.

“Can you maybe tell me what was it? The thing you were thinking about? Maybe your brain was too clogged from all the thinking you’ve just done and couldn’t contain another complex thought.”

“Shut up, dumbass.” Kagami scoffs and cuffs Kuroko on the head and the ruffles his hair.

“I was just thinking ‘man Kuroko is pretty strange, but also sort of…amazing.’” Kagami finishes lamely and rubs the back of his neck. Kuroko blinks surprised.

“You were thinking about me?” Kagami startles and frowns.

“Well, yeah? Don’t act like you’re so surprised. I bet you heard all of it.” The mutters the last sentence and if Kuroko wasn’t sitting next to him, he would probably missed it.

“But I haven’t.” Kuroko protest and then something clicks in his mind.

“Kagami-kun, I told you about this…ability because something has been bothering me about it.”

“Yeah, I know it’s inconvenient.”

“No.” Kuroko shakes his head. “I mean, yes. But there’s something else.” Kagami raises an eyebrow as in telling him to continue.

“I was able to hear various thought of various people. I am able to hear your thoughts as well Kagami-kun. But I wonder why haven’t you thought about me? At all?” Kuroko blinks and realizes he’s flushing now.

Fortunately, Kagami looks like his face is on fire.

Silence fills the locker room.

“I don’t get it.” Kagami finally says.

“Me neither.” Kagami bounces his leg and sighs.

“Look, I dunno why this mind thingy doesn’t….detect my thoughts properly, but I can assure you I was… _am_  thinking about you. Probably a little, uh too much.”

Kuroko looks at Kagami, at his flushed face and dead set eyes and he gets it.

He thinks he gets it.

But he needs to be sure

“What-” He licks his lips. “What kind of thoughts?” He asks and moves a little closer. Kagami looks at him, debates something for a moment, closes his eyes sighs and leans down, to peck Kuroko square on the lips.

“Like that. And some others.” He says when he moves away, his face positively aflame.

“Oh.” Kuroko says.

“Sorry.” Kagami says and turns away to not look at Kuroko, but then Kuroko grabs his arm and Kagami whips his head to look at the other boy.

“You need to tell me everything. I am way behind.” He says and hopes Kagami will catch on quickly.

Kagami blinks and then flushes harder (if that even was possible).

“You’re embarrassing.” He says and cups Kuroko’s face.

—-

Kuroko learns the next day that the special ability disappears.

He doesn’t know why he wasn’t able to hear Kagami’s thoughts about him, he doesn’t know why it left him so suddenly, and he most certainly doesn’t know why he was ‘gifted’ with it in the first place.

All he knows is that he doesn’t need to wreck his brain to know what Kagami is thinking about him.

He just needs to ask. 


End file.
